


Everything I Want

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Eve spend some time stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "Le Grand Guignol" and "An Unblinking Death," with minor spoilers up through the latter. Written for challenge 13 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley and Eve sat on the porch of their trailer, staring up at the night sky. It was a cloudless, moonless night, perfect for stargazing.

“There are so many stars” said Hayley, sounding awestruck. “Living in the French Quarter I’d almost forgotten how many of them there are, they’re so hard to see with the city lights.”

“Look! A shooting star” pointed Eve. “Make a wish” she said to the werewolf beside her.

“What more could I possibly wish for?” asked Hayley. “I already have everything I want” she added, taking Eve’s hand.

Eve gently squeezed Hayley’s hand and smiled.


End file.
